Picking up from the past
by Domo-Kun16
Summary: Continuing from the Manga, Ikuto is back, Amu is still doesn't get him, Amu's family goes a vacation leaving Ikuto in charge of her, and she gets sick. Where will this story lead on? **Rated teen for misuse of drugs and language**
1. Chapter 1  Literally, continuing manga

An Amuto Fanfic: Recap:

Amu has just said goodbye to Ikuto, as for he has just confessed his love to Amu and kissed her. Amu graduated Seiyo Elementary, and is now is off to high school. She has been often asked out by Tadase, but usually makes up some excuse to him. So I am continuing the story at Amu's 2nd year of high school, she is now 16…

"Amu, your going to be late for school!"

"Alright, I'm coming!." Amu said as she looked in the mirror checking how she looks,

"Wow, it still feels weird wearing the same uniform as Utau, I can't believe I am still not used to it." She giggled, then grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

She ran out the door to find Utau honking the horn,

"Amu, we're gonna be late, hurry up!" Amu ran and got in the car. Utau stepped on the gas pedal and jerked the car forward and on. They were both excited to be in school together again, even though it's Amu's second year, and Utau's last. When they pulled up at the school, Kuukai along with the rest of the gang was already there. Utau jumped out of the car and hugged Kuukai. Amu just opened the door and was greeted by Yaya and Rima,

"Good Morning A-M-U-CHI" Yaya said. And Amu smiled and greeted as well.

Well Amu and Rima have 3 out of 4 classes together. Yaya is only a first year so she has no classes with them. They all went to class and late met up after school. That was when his name was brought up, she hadn't heared his name mentioned by anyone in a while.

"Hey isn't Ikuto in Italy right now?" Kuukai asked.

"Yeah, he said he found my dad there, but I am not speaking to him." Utau replied with a strong attitude. Amu didn't say anything, she knew how much Utau hated her father. She then started to remember the chats that she and Ikuto have had online, and in text. She didn't seem happy to hear his name though. Rima then said, "Amu are you ok? You look sad."

Everyone then turned to see her, and she jumped,

"N-no I am fine! Just tired, I stayed up late last night talking on the phone with some friends, an-nyway I have to go home, see you guys later!" she said and then darted off into the distance. _Why do I feel so weird? I mean me and Ikuto have been talking a lot lately, even though I haven't actually seen him, and there is the fact that he's performing with a girl soon. W-Wait what am I thinking? Why does it matter to me if he performs with some girl, it's not like I l-like him or anything!_

Suddenly Amu started to remember his goodbye's to her years back. Then she said,

"Ikuto, you have been gone for 3 years, you call and text sometimes, but I still can't see you, you said you'd 'make me fall for you' yet I am still here and confused. The last time you saw me I was a little shorter then I am now, and I have progressed in growth mentally as well. You always told me to grow and now I have. Why was it that you kept telling me to grow up? Why aren't you here?" Amu then ran into her house and up to her room. She got on her Laptop and went to the chat room, Ikuto was online…

_Hey Amu, R u on? - Ikuto _

_Yeah, hi Ikuto, how r u I hrd ur in Italy? -Amu_

_Yeah, found my dad, but I don't think I am coming back so soon -Ikuto_

_Y? r u ok? Did something happen? -Amu_

_No lol, I am fine, my dad wants to perform with me, that's all -Ikuto_

_Well, and I found this girl that I kinda like, she's been rlly nice to me and so I asked her out - Ikuto_

_O-oh, that's cool, well I gtg my mom's calling me - Amu_

_Amu wait, no nvm, see ya! - Ikuto_

Amu closed her laptop and brought her knees up to her chest,

"So it is true, he really is dating that Italian girl" Amu then started tearing up, cold tears were falling onto her hands as she covered her face. Suddenly the doorbell rang and her mom answered it. Amu heard her mom say,

"Long time no see! Well I know you don't wanna stay and chat with me, she's upstairs!

Amu! There's a guest here!" Amu then tightened up and screamed

"Sorry mom, but I don't want to see anyone right now!" Amu tried to hold back her tears.

She then heard footsteps come up the stairs, and someone walked in her room. She thought it was her mom coming to check up on her so she said,

"Mom, I am sorry I seemed rude to our guest, but I am just not feeling right, right now."

She then felt arms around her, hugging her, she knew now that this was not her mom. His mouth was near her ear, and he then whispered," you've finally grown up, Amu."

**Amu's POV:**

I felt his arms around me, I refused to believe it was him, he sounded older, his hair grew longer, and wasn't he in Italy? "I don't believe it's you, your in Italy with your girlfriend"

I heard him chuckle, and he said "I was in Italy, but when I found my dad, I spoke with him for about 3 hrs, then took off to come here, and I didn't say I asked out an Italian girl, check your phone," I then pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the text, _R u free tonite?_.. I couldn't believe my eyes, I turned around and it was him, the tears in my eyes grew heavier, and fell down my face hard. He then wrapped his arms around me to my back, and pulled me close, I knew how red my face was.

**Ikuto's POV:**

Jeez, I leave this girl for 3 years and she loses all faith, Haha, well I guess it wouldn't be Amu any other way. "Your mom said I could take you out tonight." Then I saw her rosey cheeks and her golden eyes, "My mom even knew!" " Yes, I don't disobey her trust, she IS your mother." I pulled my arms back from around her and stood up, pulling her up as well.

"Well, get ready, we're going out tonight."

**Amu's POV:**

''F-fine, but only to celebrate you coming back" I said, then he shut my door and went downstairs. I got on my purple long shirt and some black and purple leggings, and let all of my long pink hair down. I walked downstairs and Dad was talking to Ikuto. They both looked up to me and Ikuto said, "It's a group party, to celebrate Amu's second year of Highschool and my homecoming." Dad, wiped the tears off of his face and I hugged him, he said, "Have a safe trip." And Ikuto held my hand. We got into his Black car, it looked nice. I sat and said nothing. Ikuto didn't say anything either. There was so many things I had to say to him, but I couldn't bring myself to say any of it now. He scared me when he asked,

"Are you cold?" I jumped and he giggled, my face turn a little red,I shook my head and asked, " So when I was 13 you kept telling me to grow up…" He then smiled and said,

"I do remember often saying that,"

"W-well, why? Why was it all about me growing up?"

"It's not that, haha, you will understand soon."

**Ikuto's POV**

She probably doesn't realize anymore that I love her, considering how long it's been. I want to be able to be my old self now, she has grown up. Amu's always been slow like that.

Well we're at the party Utau hooked up for us. Well here goes nothing! I then parked the car and opened my door, Amu opened her door and got out as well. She didn't wait for me, she just about ran to the door of the party. I walked in after her, and everyone screamed

"Welcome Back Ikuto!"

**Tadase's POV:**

Amu didn't seem too interested in Ikuto according to the way they came in. It's not like I care. I looked to my right to find Yaya holding my hand and screaming welcome back. I think it's good that I didn't pair off with Amu. Yaya is always cheering me up and making me feel like I am going to be a kid forever, which is good. Ikuto waved at me and I waved back and said" It's been too long Ikuto-nii!" He then smiled and ruffled my hair and said," You've gotten taller Tadase! I smiled and said," yeah I am not a shortie anymore!"

**Ikuto POV:**

Amu hasn't paid any attention to me since we got here, all she's been doing is talking with utau and rima. Suddenly I felt someone come next to me, it was Nagi.

"Hey, how you been? Did u make your move on Amu yet?"

"Uh, how'd u know about that?"

"I pay attention to you and her actions and you seem kinda upset."

"Well when we came, she completely ignored me, forgot I was here and ran to Utau."

"Well I am not so surprised, considering she hasn't seen you in years and doesn't know if you've changed or what you're planning to do now."

"Hmm, idk I guess I am just a little annoyed that she forgot our goodbye"

"What do you mean?"

"Before I left 3 years ago, I kissed her, it seems she's forgotten about that."

"Well, if she kissed you 3 years ago would it still be a big deal today?"

"I guess not-I turned and smiled at Nagi- well thanks"

"Anytime Ikuto, just call or text!" Kuukai was sneaking up behind Nagi when he said that and I smiled, Kuukai then Dumped a bowl of whipped cream over Nagi and I laughed. Nagi then put Kuukai in a choke hold and I watched them.

**Amu's POV:**

Well Ikuto seems like he's having fun now, thank goodness. I didn't think he could keep up the whole serious act all night. Utau and Rima were discussing some new makeup and I started daydreaming, now that Ikuto's back what's going to happen? Am I going to be messed with again? Tadase's been eyeing me, and I have just been pretending I haven't noticed. Kuukai and Nagi are messing around as usual. I guess tonite's going pretty well!

"AMU CHI, come baaack!" I jumped and she laughed, "Whadaya mean?" i said and she chuckled a little more, "You were daydreaming for a long time!" and I smiled and the party went on.

**After the party- Ikuto's POV**

Well, it's around 9:30pm and it's a school night so Amu asked me to take her home, we both got in the car. I turned the heat on, since I saw her shivering. Amu got her seatbelt on and stayed quiet, so I decided not to take her home just yet. I didn't move the car, we stayed in place. Amu finally spoke and said, "Ikuto? Is something wrong?" and I couldn't bring myself to say anything, not just yet. I waited for Utau and Kuukai to leave and let us be the last ones off. Amu sat there staring at me, she didn't say anymore.

**Amu's POV**

I stared at Ikuto intently, he seemed to notice but didn't look back. Then when the last car was gone, he got out of the car. He went around the trunk and over to my door and opened it. "Amu, have I done something wrong?" I blushed, he was so close and I didn't understand what was happening. "Hehe, your such a perverted cat, what do you mean anyway?" I tried to smile, but he seemed too upset, so my lips curled downwards.

"Amu, have I changed that much? You seem afraid to look me in the eye, to get close to me." He said, and my hand went onto his chest and pushed him back, I didn't say anything. I couldn't, Why does he always mess with me?

**Ikuto's POV**

I backed away and got back in my seat. I guess it's true, she thinks I am just messing with her, she isn't taking me seriously. What should I do? I kept driving on and on, until I dropped her off home, I walked her to the door, and her father opened the door and said nothing but goodnight. I got back in my car and went to my old apartment. My old man promised he'd pay it off so I can live there for a long time. I just can't believe this, I am finally back and everyone's changed. Even Amu…

**Utau's POV:**

"Hey Kuukai, did you notice that Ikuto didn't leave until we left, he made sure to be the last one gone."

"Yeah I did, I wonder why…"

"Idiot! He's trying to get Amu alone so he can show her he truly loves her, and isn't messing with her."

"Well Amu is really slow, I don't think she's going to catch on so fast."

"Yeah I know, it's almost too hilarious." I chuckled, Kuukai kept looking at the road while driving.

**Amu's POV**

I walked in and went up to my room. My head was dizzy in thought. Ikuto's teasing makes me feel so weird. But tonight, he looked really sad, upset, and serious. Maybe Ikuto's changed, he seemed even more upset when he dropped me off. But what was I to do, he's always teased me, so if he comes close and tries something, what else am I supposed to think? I plopped onto my bed and pulled a pillow onto my face. Suddenly my laptop made a sound. I went over to check it and it was a message from ikuto

_Amu – Ikuto: _I looked at the message and thought if I should answer it or not. So I did.

_Hey, that was some party tonight, wasn't it? - Amu_

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw her message, and knew she thought it was a joke again. So I smiled and typed:

_Did something happen between you and Tadase? –Ikuto_

_Ummm, y? – Amu_

_He seemed to be glaring at me, and u, the whole time. – Ikuto_

_O-oh, well I recently went on a date with him, and he was convinced I was daydreaming because there was someone else, so he started dating Yaya. –Amu_

I sat there for a minute, someone else? Who's the someone else? I sighed.

_Ok well, it's late, go to sleep. – Ikuto_

_Yeah, good night- Amu_

I closed my laptop and sighed. Then I laid back onto my bed. Utau then ran into my room and screamed. I shot up and said:

"Utau what's wrong?"

"Tell me what happened! Did you kiss her? Did she kiss you-are you guys-" I cut in quickly.

"Utau, we didn't kiss, we're not dating, Amu thinks I am messing with her." Utau, then got a sad look on her face. She tried to hug me but I layed back onto my bed again, then she pouted and said, "Fine, I won't help you!" and then she walked out and slammed my door,

I didn't ask her for help, so I don't need her help.

~**The next morning!**

**Amu's Pov:**

I got up early and left for school, I felt like I needed a morning walk to clear my mind. Then I spotted Kuukai getting breakfast so I ran up behind him and said "Good morning!"

He jumped and spilled coffee on his shirt, "Gee thanks Amu!" I grabbed everything out of his hands and set it on a bench while he cleaned his shirt, "I am so sorry Kuukai!"

"Eh, don't worry, I have to change anyway, these are my jogging clothes." he said reassuringly, "So why u getting such a big breakfast?" I asked. "My brothers are gonna get up soon so I thought I'd get breakfast today, and I need to get me and Utau coffe too."


	2. Chapter 2  Opening up

**~This is a fanfic continuing from the end of the SC manga, Domo-Kun16 loves shugo chara but she doesn't own it or the characters!~**

Amu's POV:

Kuukai is wiping coffee off his shirt, and I carried the breakfast bags for him. One thing about Kuukai is, I could always talk to him…he'd listen and cheer me up.

"Ok, as punishment for getting u covered in coffee, I will carry these to your house for you!" Kuukai looked up at me and smiled, then tapped my head and took the bags, "Sorry Amu, but you can walk with me." I smiled back, but that soon turned into a frown. "Ok Amu, you're actually up early, you have sadness written all over your face, and you're hiding something, come on, spill it!" I looked up in shock, how did he know? I played with my fingers and began, "W-well, Ikuto has been over excessively messing with me, and last night he was actually more honest about himself, yet he seemed so sad when he looked at me." Kuukai smirked and nudged my shoulder, "So Ikuto has been messing with MY Amu?" Kuukai dropped the bags and pushed me up against a tree, my face was red, I was so confused. Wasn't Kuukai dating Utau? Then Kuukai smirked, but ended up laughing like a monkey, "Ikuto was right! You are the funniest person to mess with!" I jumped when he said that and then I am pretty sure my face was as red as an apple.  
>"Kuukai! That was a-you were just-HUH!" He just laughed more, and then explained himself. "Amu, Ikuto told me you were ignoring him last night, he felt a little left out, so then he dared me to mess with you like how he does, and he told me I would get small pleasure, and now I get it!" After I heard that I was just honestly pissed. "Oh so does Utau know that you called me 'yours'?" He sweatdropped, "Amu you wouldn't…you couldn't." and just in the nick of time, Utau was driving her shiny black car down our way, and stopped when she saw us, she thought nothing of it at first, but then I crept up to her, Kuukai picked up the bags until he noticed me speaking with Utau.<p>

Kuukai's POV:

Dang, Amu must really hate when Ikuto messes with her, but what am I going to do if Utau finds out! I jumped up and ran to the car, Amu was smiling a very devious smile, what was she going to do? I mean, it was just a joke, Utau has a good sense of humor…right?

Utau's Pov:

Ok, Amu's got a prank up her sleeve and Kuukai looks like he's going to pee his pants, what is going on here? I got out of my car, and before anyone said anything, I pulled my coffee out of Kuukai's breakfast "luggage" and started to chug it down. Amu came up behind me and said, "Utau, did you know that Kuukai likes to prank others, don't you?" , and I lightly nodded. And I thought Kuukai was about to explode, and before Amu could say anything else, I threw my empty coffee cup at Kuukai and said, "I heard you were planning something for Amu, on Ikuto's behalf…" and then I sighed, and put my hand on his cheek, he looked like a little boy. _I love him!_ Then I turned to Amu and mouthed out, he is gonna pee his pants! Amu hid her smile and then I took Kuukai's bags threw them in the back of my car, hopped in the driver's seat with Amu and left.

Kuukai's Pov:

I don't know what just happened, I think I was just dumped….without anyone actually dumping me. Oh, crap! I don't have breakfast, and I got dumped? AND I AM LATE FOR SCHOOL! I jumped up and darted off home to change into uniform.

Utau's Pov:

-Laughing along with Amu- "Hey Amu, what's for breakfast?" Amu laughed and pulled out a box of doughnuts from the bag and some coffee, and we ate a doughnut and drank some coffee, then went to Kuukai's house. We seemed to pull up at the right time, he was walking out of his house in his uniform, he seemed happy to see us, to see me.

Kuukai's Pov:

I walked out of my house with my brothers yelling at me for not bringing breakfast, and it seems I have been saved, I was so happy to see Utau pull up to my house, I walked up the car and she threw the Breakfast Bag at me, seemed like they ate everything in the other bag, I ran in and threw it at my idiot older brother. And ran straight back to the car. Amu was in the back. At least I wasn't dumped!

Amu's Pov:

Kuukai got in the car and suddenly as Utau started to drive off, she got a text and gave her phone to me and said to read it aloud, I looked at the phone and it said,

_Ikuto: Hey, I need to go to work, I will drive u guys to school…_

I read it aloud with a little blush on my face, he talks to his sister different then the way he does to me, he seems more bossy and commanding, yet when he talks to me, it's always about what I want. Utau seemed a little more upbeat when she heard the text and speeded down to his apartment. We pulled up and he was waiting, Utau and Kuukai got out of the car, but I stayed. Utau went to hug him, but he dodged, and Kuukai asked Utau where she was going to sit, she said I could sit up front, and she and he would sit in the back. I got in the front, and after "our game of Musical Chairs" Ikuto started driving off.

Ikuto's Pov:

I am driving everyone to my old school, Amu, Utau and Kuukai wearing the old black and blue uniform, Utau is going to graduate this year, Kuukai the next and then Amu. Speaking of Amu, she seems to be ignoring me, sigh, she really doesn't get it, doesn't get me. I have been everywhere and came back alone, faithful, here for her. And she is staring out the window, ignoring my presence. I guess I am going to take baby steps with this, _again…_

Amu's Pov:

Ikuto seems to be in deep thought, Utau was scheduling a date with Kuukai at the Ramen Restaurant. I was staring out the window, I am trying to understand why Ikuto is acting so weird, I started straightening my uniform skirt when Ikuto said, "Hey, are you going straight home after school?" I looked at him in confusion, and replied, "Yeah, why?" He smirked and looked back at the road, "I am only working half the day, maybe I can walk you home, if you want." I knew I blushed a little and looked on the mirror on the side of the car, and saw Utau in the back winking at me. I jumped a little and then said, "S-sure.." while I twiddled my thumbs, I wondered why he wanted to walk me home, why he wanted to see me in private, how was this day going to go? We soon pulled up at school and Yaya and Tadase, along with Nagihiko, and Rima were all waiting. "Amu-chi! You're here!" Yaya said, completely ignoring Utau, Kuukai, and Ikuto. I got out and after me came the lovely couple.

**(3****rd**** person perspective)**

All the teens loitered around and chattered amongst themselves, Ikuto still there, got out of his car and stood next to Amu. Of course Amu still deep in thought about why Ikuto would ask to walk her home. Ikuto was just listening in on the group discussions, suddenly Tadase said, "Ikuto-nii, Yoru is gone isn't he?" Ikuto froze then nodded, Amu then said, "That's right, all of our charas are gone now." Amu seemed really depressed after that, considering the way she found her would-be self. She didn't speak, she slouched, looked at her feet, bangs covering her eyes. Everyone noticed, but didn't want to mention anything. Ikuto then looked at his watch and said he had to go, and left immediately. The bell soon rang and everyone scattered to class.

~After School~

Amu's Pov:

Me and Rima were walking out of the school, and Rima was telling me about her recent date with Nagi, I listened and nodded intently, then I heard some girl chatting behind us,

"_Hey, isn't that Hinamori Amu?"_

"_Yeah, she is a second year, and I've heard she is dating a famous violinist!"_

"_How ridiculous! Why would a famous violinist want to date her?"_

"_It's Because of her known status of being 'Cool and Spicy'!"_

"_Well, I can honestly say she deserves more of a fool and lousy status!"_

"_Yeah that seems to fit more appropriately!"_

I could tell Rima heard too, and she seemed filled with anger I could only tell because she turned around and screamed, "Can't you tell that Hinamori Amu is right here! What kind of cowards talk down to someone while talking to another! You guys should-" I put my hand of Rima's shoulder signaling her to stop, she turned around and seemed really sad, "It's ok, people can say whatever pleases them." I took Rima's hand and just walked away. When we got out of sight, Rima pulled her arm back and looked like she was almost in tears, I knew she was going to yell, I was ready for it, until I realized she was looking at something behind me, no, someone. I turned around and found Ikuto standing there, quietly as if waiting patiently for this episode to end. Before I could say anything, Rima went in front of me and said, " If you're going to walk her home, talk some sense into her!" she the walked away.

Ikuto's Pov:

I could tell something happened, something important Amu seemed to be holding back a lot, as if she wanted to scream herself, her hands were tight fists, and her bangs covered her eyes, she then looked up at me smiling, and said, "Shall we go?" I nodded and started walking ahead, I don't know how to handle this, she obviously doesn't want to talk. I started down a different street, and she stood confused, "Ikuto my house isn't this way."

"I know" I said and took her hand, silence took over, along with the sounds of beeping cars, and people talking around us. I led her to a park bench and sat down, she stood there, refusing to sit, "Ikuto, I need to go home,"

"If you're going to talk about what you need, at least be truthful." I said and sighed. She sat down, and seemed uptight, hurt, and alone. "Well, come on, I didn't bring us all the way here to sit in silence, talk." She looked up at me and her eyes lit up, as if I had just woken her from daydreaming. "What do you mean?"

"You obviously have something bothering you, and you need to talk, I am here, so talk." Her cheeks turned pinkish and she finally began. " After school, I over-heard some girls talking about me, they were making fun of me, and Rima tried to stand up for me, but I stopped her, so she is upset. I know she doesn't want me to be a push-over, and I'm not. But I didn't know how to respond. Today wasn't the first time I have heard people talking about me, and when I had my Shugo Charas, I felt like I could stand up for myself because of them."

Amu's Pov:

I didn't realize that I had let everything out until I heard Ikuto chuckle, he said, " You got made fun of, and watched it happen, then told your friend not to stand up for you, even though you wouldn't. Amu, if you don't stand up for yourself no one will respect you, take it from me. My step dad always would make me do things I didn't want to do when I worked for Easter, I stood up to him, but it took so long that you had to start before I realized why I got in that mess anyway. Point is, those girls deserved a lot more then you gave them." I sat there in awe, I had been waiting for someone to tell me what I needed to do. He understood and listened. And then he signaled his hands as if he knew there was more to tell. "And what about your charas?" I then stiffened up at that sentence, I had been holding back my tears from it for so long, they came before I could stop them. He stared at me and then sat up and put his hand on mine, "Take your time." He said comfortingly.

I then started my story, "Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, left me one at a time, and I guess I was being pretty mean to them, I don't know why I acted that way, but I would yell at them for such ridiculous reasons." I couldn't bring myself to say more, I couldn't bring myself to lighten up on the tears, I just couldn't…


	3. Chapter 3 Will this day ever end!

**~Hey, Ty for Reviews! And srry for my misspellings! I will try to watch it from now on! Please tell me what you think of my Fanfic so far, I am still new at this and desperately need and appreciate reviews! I do this for an audience, and if you guys agree or disagree, I would luv to hear it! Domo-Kun16 Doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters!~ Enjoy (Oh yeah, and this chapter is when things start to take off!)**

Ikuto's Pov:

I saw that Amu couldn't say anymore, I didn't like this, even though she's opening up to me, she is crying, upset, and I'm about over the sadness. I grabbed Amu by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, I didn't know what else to do. She seemed shocked, but didn't pull away. It was quiet, people were staring. She leaned back and sat down, her face super red.

Amu's Pov:

Ikuto just hugged me so tight, I needed it, but it seemed weird, I sat back down and noticed all the people staring, I realized what was going on. I remembered when Ikuto was worried after the party the other night, he was worried about me, I felt bad. So I stood up and told Ikuto to wait there, he nodded and I ran off. I was hoping he wouldn't think I would just run from him, well it's not like we're _in love, or dating _ for that matter, we were just friends, I think. He seems more serious now, but I don't think he _loves_ me! Then I remembered when he confessed his love, it was before he began his trip to find his dad, I blushed and shook my head. I went to a Sweets shop and bought some taiyaki, I got one vanilla and one chocolate. I ran back to see him gone, huh? Where did he go? He probably thought I left, I hope he didn't leave from confusion! I sat down and let out a big sigh. "Just when I thought things were right." I muttered. I pulled out a Taiyaki and put it in my mouth then suddenly I heard something on the tree behind the bench. I saw a big shadow over my head and turned my head back slowly to see what was there. Ikuto facing me upside-down from the tree, biting off the other side of the Taiyaki… "A-AH!, I-Ikuto, W-WHAT A-ARE Y-YOU D-DOING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He pulled the Taiyaki out of my mouth with his. _ANOTHER INDIRECT KISS! _Then he jumped down from the tree, all straight faced, that is until the Taiyaki was taken out of his mouth. He bursted out into the most Un-Ikuto laugh I had ever seen! He had to sit down to keep laughing, then light tears showed up outside his eyes. He started to settle down.

Ikuto's Pov:

This girl's face when I bit the Taiyaki was hilarious! Absolutely worth the laughter! I eventually settled down and looked up to her, having her arms crossed and face completely red. "It w-wasn't that f-funny!" She lightly said. I smirked and took my chance. I stood up and bent down to face her _properly_. I then whispered, "But it was!" and her face was so red I had to sit down before anything went a little over PG-13. So I ate the Taiyaki, she was still pouting, I guess she hasn't changed too much! The sun was going down so I told her I'd walk her home. And I did. She didn't say much, actually she didn't speak with me at all. I guess my laughter was a _little_ over the top, but I wasn't going to apologize, after all I wouldn't be Ikuto if I did. Before she went into her house I asked her, "So, can I walk you home from school tomorrow too?" she never did reply. Just scoffed and went into her house. I could hear her dad saying _where has my precious little Amu been this whole time? Papa got worried! _ I got a lovely smile on my face and muttered, "I guess that's a yes?"

Amu's Pov:

I had to tell my dad I wasn't secretly dating a boy twenty times before he understood I was just a little late, I went up to my room shut my door and relaxed on my bed, that is until I started to think about what happened today, _Me and Ikuto went to the park, I cried, he consoled me, I bought Taiyaki, he laughed at me, then he walked me home…_ WAIT, I just realized what went on today, "I WENT ON A DATE WITH IKUTO!" I muttered a little louder then I should've, then I looked in my mirror to find my face being red, I repeated it a couple times to understand and my face just turned even more red. I laid back on my bed and tried to find all of the ways that couldn't have been a date. I couldn't find a way, _I went on a date, with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _Ok, well maybe Ikuto didn't see it as a date, maybe he thought it was just two friends, catching up and hanging out. But then I thought about that whole Taiyaki thing and remembered it was an indirect kiss. But what does that mean? I don't _love _Ikuto…right? I mean he made my face turn red, but Kuukai did too so, so…what next? I decided I wouldn't think about it anymore, so to clear my mind, I went online and started reading through my emails.

Utau's Pov:

Ikuto walked in the apartment at like 7, but I knew today was a half day at work. Hmm…I shouldn't be nosy…nosiness doesn't get me anywhere…nosiness isn't bad though…maybe he was out with Amu? OHH NOW I GOTTA KNOW! I ran up to him jumping up and down and he just stared at me as if I were the weirdest thing he had ever seen. "IKUTO!~ WHERE WERE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, he put a half eaten Taiyaki in my mouth to shut me up. Then he walked away as if I didn't say a thing. Ok so I finished the Vanilla Taiyaki, only because it was so good! But after I ran after him and pushed him onto the ground. I was on top of him, he sighed and said, "What is it?" I petted him on the head and said, "Were you with Amu?" He sat up and pushed me off of him, "You're not going to get jealous if I say yes…right?" I felt weird, I did _used to_ love him years back, but that was until I figured out brothers and sisters don't date. "No no, that would give away Kuukai's justice of being my boyfriend!" He scoffed at Kuukai's mentioning, Ikuto didn't like me dating him, especially because he is a year or 2 younger than me. "Yes, ok, I was with Amu-and before you get all grabby-handy, nothing went on, it was a boring night, in fact I am bored of her now." I couldn't believe him, _HE ADORED AMU, HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY BE BORED OF HER? _"You're lying, something did happen, I don't care if you tell me, (I pointed my finger at his face) but don't tell me that you're bored of her. You know that's a lie just as much as I do!" I yelled and got up and strutted off to my room. I called Amu ASAP, I had to know what happened,

"Hello?"

"Amu! Hi, remember how we always tell each other everything?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Ikuto is being really quiet, WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Umm, isn't Ikuto always quiet at home?"

"Yeah sure, but I know something happened, he came home nibbling on some Taiyaki."

"Oh, well I bought it for him, he seemed a little upset, but then again I was the one crying."

"IKUTO MADE YOU CRY!"

"Hehe no, I kinda went overboard when I told him just about all of my teenager problems…"

"Oh, and how'd he take it?"

Amu's Pov:

I couldn't tell Utau that he hugged me, I don't want _ANYONE_ to get the idea that I am dating Ikuto, because I'm not.

"He laughed at me."

"HE LAUGHED AT YOU?"

"No I mean he laughed at a really fun face I made!"

"Oh, so that's it? Nothing Happened?"

"Nope, well wait, what do you mean by nothing, should something have happened?"

"Oh it's nothing, Amu, friend, pal, buddy,"

"Utau, are you ok?"

"Uh yeah why?"

"You sound funny, and you're randomly expecting that Ikuto's trying to hurt me, did something happen? Did Ikuto mention me or something?"

"No! Wait, was he supposed to?"

"No no, I mean…well…"

"SOMETHING DID HAPPEN!"

"Uggh, fine ok!" I ended up telling Utau what happened, start to finish, she seemed really intrigued, and then when I explained to her that it wasn't a date, she seemed even more funny then before.

"So it really wasn't a date?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Sheesh, you're questioning me more than usual!"

"Oh well sorry. I gotta go eat dinner, bye!"

"Ok well bye!" I hung up the phone. I had to lie about dinner, I just don't want to talk to anyone right now. It's better if Ikuto and I don't date anyway, he _is _four years older than me, and he's working, if I were to get involved with him, he would be too busy anyway. I suddenly got dizzy and didn't realize I had dozed off on my bed, I suddenly saw those girls who were messing with me, they both had X eggs come out of them and then they turned into X charas themselves, I backed away to see Rima's "Clown Drop" in X chara form. I ran, I needed to hide, I went to the park and hid behind the bench under the tree, but Ikuto jumped down in his X chara transformation too! I had nowhere to run, I was alone, everyone circled around me in their X-chara forms, even my parents, everyone I knew. I screamed for help, but they ignored my cries and came in closer. They all screamed horrible cries, I started to cry. No one was there, I had no one. This is true loneliness. I felt shaking, it was me? Why was I shaking, no, I was being shaken, but why? By what? No who? I opened my eyes, I was still in my uniform, my feet were cold and barefoot on the street but I wasn't home, I had slept walked out of my own home? And someone was in front of me, shaking me, calling my name…but who?


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepovers and Sleepwatchers

**~ Hey Domo-Kun16 Here! Ty for Reviews! But keep 'em coming, I highly appreciate them! I tried something different this chapter and made it rlly interesting, hope u enjoy, I don't own Shugo Chara or the Characters!~**

Nagihiko's Pov:

I was trying to sleep at around 11:30pm but I couldn't get the hip-hop music out of my head, now that I am an assistant dance instructor I keep hearing the same beats all day long! So I decided to go for a walk, I was walking down a busy street thinking about how much easier life was when I was Nadeshiko, I was Amu's best friend, dancing wasn't as challenging. But I guess if I were Nadeshiko, it'd be a little awkward that I like Rima, and she won't accept she likes me too. I suddenly snapped out of deep thought when I heard a scream of help. It was too familiar, that voice, Amu! I ran towards the screams and found, just as I thought, Amu about to cross a busy street, screaming for help, I ran and pulled her back onto the sidewalk before she did anything she would regret. When I pulled her back, she lost balance so I carried her to a nearby bench. She was fast asleep in my arms. Was she sleep walking? I didn't know her home number, or her parents cell's either. I called Ikuto, he was an authority to Amu, in some way….i think?

Amu's Pov:

My feet were still cold on the hard street floor, I woke up to find myself in Nagihiko's arms, I hopped up in shock, "Nagi! W-what's going on?" He looked happy, "Well at least your conscious now!" He explained everything he knew that happened, I was so confused. "Amu, I have made arrangements for someone to take you home, so don't worry!" I stood up and reassured him, "I don't need anyone to take me home! I am fine!" He looked at me with a sad face, "Amu, you're barefoot, you probably don't have your phone, and it's 12am, it would be wrong for me to watch you go home alone, and I can't take you because I live on the other side of town." All of it was true, my feet were so cold, my phone wasn't in either of my pockets, I looked down and suddenly someone picked me up bridal style, it was so fast, and my head was already spinning, I didn't understand who it was until Nagi said, "Ah! Ikuto-kun! Thanks for coming, I knew you didn't live too far, and I didn't think this would be too much of a bother!" My face turned so red, my heart randomly started beating so fast (How can Nagi watch this happen and act as if it is nothing?), "You know Amu is never any trouble for me. Well I know you live on the other side of town, I can handle things from here." "Thanks Ikuto-kun, see you around!" I saw Nagi wave and run back down the street. Ikuto then sighed, "Man, you are a very troubled princess!" I didn't say anything but, "Ikuto, why did you come?" he looked me in the eyes and said, "Nagi called me, he didn't know any other authority to call, and why not? Well, I know how much you wanted to spent another long day with me, but young girls like you must go home and sleep!" He started walking down the street carrying me, we got to my house and he put me down so my feet wouldn't be cold, on the door mat. I opened the door to find my parents staring at me, papa had tears in his eyes, mama holding all of the phones we own. "AMU!" they both ran over to me and hugged me so tight, I couldn't breathe! They released me and invited Ikuto in.

"Amu, why were you out late, and with a boy!" My face slightly pinked up, but before I could say anything Ikuto said, "I had nothing to do with this outing; I was called to bring Amu home." Ikuto then explained everything to my parents. After, my dad told me to go upstairs to my room.

Ikuto's Pov:

I didn't want Amu's parents to think of me wrongly, I would never do anything to harm Amu, or her family. Her father sent Amu up to her room, and he then sighed and rubbed his forehead, his wife the began. "Ikuto-kun, we know you wouldn't ever harm Amu, especially after what's happened in the past, but we had planned a surprise trip to Okinawa this coming week, it is going to be winter break after all, and well, we know we can't have Amu sleep walking in a different town." Her husband then stopped her, "What's happened before? Midori, do you know something I don't?" I saw his wife jump at that, she did _promise_ to keep me being taken in by Amu when I was sick, a secret. "No, papa! I wouldn't keep a secret from you! But this boy is a friend of Amu's, he always watched out for her!" she sweatdropped hoping that what she said was a good enough answer. He ignored and turned to face me, he said strongly, "Ok Ikuto-kun, here's the thing, Amu is 16 now, and girls at this age can get a little, _well known_ (He quoted with his fingers) with guys, I don't believe Amu is like that. But while we are gone to Okinawa, can Amu stay with you? I believe you're a responsible Adult now, and I am pretty sure you have a little sister that's close to Amu." I couldn't believe what he'd just said, it took me a second to comprehend his words, I nodded my head, and he pointed a finger at me, "Now if _anything_ were to happen to Amu that was caused by you, I will say this once, _something_ will happen to you." I sat back in my seat and said, "I wouldn't allow anything to happen to her." He then got up and went to tell Amu that she'd be staying with me for a week, I could hear her scream _WHAT!_ without straining my ears. Her mom then winked at me and said, "Thank you Ikuto-kun, my husband is just really conscious about his daughters! Oh, and what time do you want me to drop off Amu?" I stood up and said, "I take her to school anyway, I can just bring her now, it is Friday, and you guys will be leaving tomorrow night, right?" She nodded and ran upstairs as well.

**~3****rd**** person perspective~**

Amu freaked out and packed, soon after Ikuto and Amu went to his house. They walked in to find the apartment trashed and Utau talking on the phone with Kuukai. It is 1am and snowing outside.

Utau's Pov:

Ikuto had left in a hurry earlier, he didn't tell me why, so I got on the phone with Kuukai and we talked, and talked, and talked! But it's so boring not to talk to him, right when I hung up with Kuukai I heard the door opened and shut. I ran up to go see if it was Ikuto, sure enough it was, but he was covered in light snow and Amu was next to him. "Hi Amu, why are you here in the middle of the night, she sat down on the couch next to me and told me everything, after that I helped her bring her stuff into my room. And soon enough we both dozed off on my bed.

Amu's Pov:

I woke up to something that smelled good, I saw Utau laying down next to me, she was snoring and drooling! I had to hold back my laugh! Soon after I heard Ikuto talking on the phone, "Yes, I understand that you need a violin player for smooth jazz night? I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I was told I had a segment with some others, I just wanted to know my practice times." I saw him writing down something on a little notepad, "Only 4 days a week? I heard 6?" I didn't know Ikuto was looking for a place to play. I knew he already had set concerts, then he hung up the phone and shrugged. He walked towards Utau's room and I pulled the covers over my head so he'd think I was sleeping. "Amu, just because I can't have Yoru to chara-change with doesn't mean I couldn't hear or see you already awake." I sat up in shock, I noticed my long hair was a mess and Utau was still snoring, Ikuto smiled at me, but it didn't seem normal, even his smile was perverted! He then looked at Utau and clapped twice. Utau instantly jumped up and gave Ikuto a really scary look. He pointed at the clock and I sweatdropped. "Amu, what time is it?" she said in a harsh tone, "around 6:30, we should get ready for school, don't you think?" She turned to face me and I swear I almost peed my pants!

Ikuto's Pov:

I loved watching Utau blow up, and she really blows up when I wake her in the morning for school. But because Amu asked her to get up she is gonna hurt Amu. I smirked and went back to the kitchen and pulled the eggs and bacon from the pan, "Utau, if you get up you can have bacon and eggs for breakfast!" It was silent for a moment.

Utau's Pov:

I really wanted to go back to sleep, but when Ikuto said bacon and eggs I sprung up out of bed in my shorts and tee and ran to eat. He put the plate on the table and said to be ready in 20 minutes, I growled at him. Amu walked over and sat across from me and ate her breakfast as well. "Utau, if you eat breakfast at home, why are you so hungry when Kuukai brings you breakfast too?" she asked innocently, Ikuto is a great cook, but he never cooks, and breakfast from him isn't normal. I flipped my excessively long hair and said, " I usually don't eat breakfast." Short and sweet, Amu looked at me a little confused; sometimes I wish she would just catch on that Ikuto is head over heels for her.

** ~3****rd**** person perspective!~**

Utau, Amu and Ikuto all got ready that day and Ikuto went out to the car, Utau pulling Amu along. Ikuto dropped them off at school. Amu was so tired from the awful night before that she could barely keep awake during class. During lunch period, Everyone but Tadase gathered and ate. Amu didn't eat much.

Kuukai's Pov:

Amu's been acting really slow today, and Utau has been holding her tongue about it too. I knew about Amu staying at the Tsukiyomi's apartment and all but still. We didn't talk much. After lunch me and Amu usually walk to the gym together, because I go to soccer practice and she has gym, but today she disappeared, I looked around for her and found her sitting on the sidewalk, leaning against the wall, napping. I walked over and tried to wake her. But she was fast asleep. I had to stop and stare for a minute, _was Amu always this cute?_ _I guess it's because she's sleeping but wow. She looks so innocent._ I remembered when I was in elementary school with her, I had a small crush on her, but Ikuto and Tadase beat me to it, so then I met Utau and well, that's it. But, no one was around, she was sleeping, and it was my responsibility to get her to gym class. She then yawned and stretched her arms and her legs out. She opened her bright golden eyes and looked me in the eye. "Good morning Kuukai…" I laughed and helped her up, "Amu you're late for gym." She rubbed her eyes and said sorry, I don't know why she did…

Amu's Pov:

I had such a nice nap! Kuukai helped me to my feet, it took me a minute before I heard him. "WAIT, I AM LATE FOR GYM!" I jumped and ran to the locker room to change, and sprinted to gym after. I got yelled at by Coach Yasuko and had to run an extra mile today. Then I got carried away in thought, _why was Kuukai staring at me before I woke up? Maybe he was trying to wake me up or something…? _I then remembered 3 years back when Ikuto told me what a pervert was, "_A pervert is someone who stares at people while their sleeping"_ my face shot up red and I shook my head in denial! Kuukai was dating Utau, they were the biggest love birds in town! Why on earth would Kuukai be staring at me?

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Utau ran off and gave me the key to the apartment, I don't know where she went but she said she'd text me need to know's, whatever that means. Kuukai and I decided to walk to his house, I felt weird because of earlier, he started babbling on about some soccer player he suspects is gay, I laughed a little, I really don't mind gay people but they always make Kuukai so annoyed! I stopped walking and he looked back, "Amu, are you ok?" I tightened my fists and let it out, "Kuukai, I need to ask you something." He came over and smiled, "Ok ask." Before I woke up today, before I went to gym, did you watch me sleep?" He folded his hands across his chest, "Yes, Utau had told me what happened last night, so before I went to practice I decided to look for you. I found you sleeping and had to debate with myself whether I was going to wake you up or not." I looked up into his eyes, "Why?" He laughed, "Why are you making this seem like a big deal? Sigh, I debated because I knew how tired you were, and that you've had nightmares, I didn't wanna wake you from what may be you're only good dream!" I softened my harsh stare, _I guess I thought about it too much! _ I smiled and smacked him on the head, "Just making sure you weren't cheating on my best friend!" His face seemed enlightened, _strangely._ "You thought I would cheat on the perfect girlfriend, for one of my best friends?" "No, but it is a little weird when you wake up to someone staring at you!" My face turned a little red after that, then my phone rang, it was a text from Ikuto, "_where are you?" _Kuukai looked at the text and smirked, "Oh I see! You were worried that you're boyfriend would get jealous! Man you work fast, already live with him." I blushed and stuttered, "Kuukai come on, my parents are out of t-t-own and I don't have any other ch-choice!" Kuukai laughed as loud as he could and pointed at me, "JEEZ KUUKAI!" I punched him in the arm and texted Ikuto back, "_Hanging out with a friend, y?" _I looked up from my phone to Kuukai holding a coffee, "You went to get a coffee but didn't get me one!"


	5. Chapter 5 Caught but not, no cheating!

**~K so I didn't get **_**alot**_** of feedback, but considering they were all good reviews,and everyone seems to want to at least read my fanfic, I will keep writing! This chapter is exciting and tragic. Domokun16 luvs shugo chara but doesn't own it or the characters!~**

Ikuto's Pov:

I drove to Amu's school, but I didn't see her. I went up the street and found her walking with Kuukai, they were laughing, joking around. As if they were flirting, or on a date. Utau was in the back of the car, I found her and just picked her up. I didn't want her to see that her boyfriend was joking like that with Amu, I didn't like the sight either, so I drove up further, and then she said, "Ikuto wait I found Amu! She's with Kuukai, pull over!" I did as she said, I couldn't keep going now. Utau got out of the car and walked over to see Kuukai's arm around Amu. She flinched, "Hey Amu, Kuukai, what's up?" Kuukai was happy to see Utau, it seemed. I got out of the car as well and walked over to make sure this didn't get messy. Kuukai walked up and hugged Utau and Amu stood and watched, smiling. Why wasn't she upset? It seemed as though she was in love with Kuukai. I am so confused. I walked over casually and said,

"Yo!" Amu turned to see me, she looked content, but bothered.

"Ikuto! I told you I told you I was with a friend, why'd u come?" Utau smirked at that and walked over, "I asked him to help me find Kuukai, yet we found you two, together." Amu looked worried now, she didn't' look at Kuukai, her eyes were staring directly in Utau's. I walked over to Kuukai and pushed him up by the shoulder and asked him to get in the car, I said I would take him home.

Amu's Pov:

I found Utau almost in tears as Ikuto drove off. She looked broken, but I didn't do anything, nothing happened or was going to. But she didn't understand that. I started, "Utau, what's wrong?" Her faced turned red and she said,

"Amu, I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me, how would you feel?"

"Nothing happened or was going to happen! We are just friends, and good ones, we have been friends since 5th grade!" Utau stood there, silent, I could tell she was holding a lot in, she just turned from me and said,

"My best friends, going behind my back. Amu, I won't forgive you for this, don't you dare come back to my house!" I stood there, I could move, I couldn't say anything. I was honestly stuck. She walked away from me, and I fell to my knees. People were all walking past me, ignoring my very presence. My eyelids felt really heavy again. I can't say I remember what happened after that.

Ikuto's Pov:

Kuukai and I drove on, the first thing Kuukai did, was say, "Ikuto, I didn't cheat on Utau." Ikuto smirked and said,

"Kuukai I am not stupid."

"I didn't! I wouldn't hurt your sister! I love her, and especially not with Amu!"

"Hmm, and why should I believe you?"

"Because if I didn't love Utau, then I would have done something with Amu." Ikuto pulled up in front of Kuukai's house and abruptly stopped when he said Amu's name.

"You would have done something with Amu?"

"Yeah, I realized it today, I love Utau, but when I was joking with Amu, I couldn't push myself any further with it, all I was thinking is how bad it would seem if she showed up."

"Yet you kept going, and then put your arm around Amu?"

"Yeah, well we sat on a bench for like 2 minutes and she fell asleep, I have found her dozing off in the most random places today!"

"Like where?"

"Outside the gym and on the bench when I went to get coffee."

"Ok, so you were keeping her from falling asleep when you put your arm around her?"

"Yes! And that's it! I am not a cheater!" He shouted with a little bit of tears hiding in his eyelids, he got out and I understood everything now. So I went back to see if Amu and Utau were fighting, but I didn't see either of them, Utau wouldn't answer her phone, but when I called Amu, I knew I heard her phone ringing, I would know that ringtone anywhere.

I looked down to find Amu sleeping in the middle of the sidewalk, everyone was ignoring her presence completely. I picked her up and took her to my apartment. When I walked in the door Utau was crying in her room, so I snuck Amu in my room and put her under my covers. I went out to talk to Utau.

**~SRRY IT'S SHORT! BUT I WROTE THIS AT 2:00AM!~**


	6. Chapter 6 Innocence and Sickness

**~I am sooo sorry I haven't been posting lately, and plz keep it up with the reviews! I really do appreciate them! So last chapter was really short, and this one is short too, but I promise I will make the next one extra long! Domo-Kun16 luvs Shugo chara and the characters, but sadly she don't own 'em!~**

Amu's Pov:

I woke up, sweat all over me, I was in a night gown. My face felt hot, and I was in a dark room with a little sunset poking through the curtains. But I didn't feel alone, I heard a familiar voice but I couldn't make it out. And I was seeing very blurry too. The voices and sight were slowly coming in to focus. I heard Utau, and Ikuto. They were discussing something, Utau sounded like she was crying, and Ikuto sounded pretty sad. I tried to sit up, but I felt pain, and I let out a small cry. Ikuto ran in the room and over to the bed and felt my head, he noticed I was awake and he gave a sad smile,

"Amu, do you know where you are?" I tried to speak but nothing would come out, so I nodded. He continued,

"Amu, earlier you passed out, we thought it was because you were overly tired, but I had a house doctor come in to check on you about 30 minutes ago. He said you have the flu, you also have strep throat, so your tonsils are sore. I won't be going to work, and don't worry about that whole incident with Kuukai and Utau, she knows you meant no harm." I couldn't take everything in at once, I heard all that he said, but almost all of it was awful news. I saw him smile at me and I let out tears, they kept falling, I was already being a bother, but now? I am keeping Ikuto from work and hurting Utau. Ikuto pulled me up and into a tight hug, he stroked my hair and said no more. I tried to hold in my tears but they kept falling. This day was fine until I ruined it!

Ikuto's Pov:

I knew how bad she felt, it was as if each tear was another apology from her, telling me that she was just being a burden, but I didn't say anything, I stroked her sweat-filled hair and hugged her, she finally got to say,

"Ikuto, don't tell my parents, please..I don't want them to come back from their vacation because I ruined it." He laid me back down gently and said,

"I won't but in return you have to do something for me. You have to promise you won't call yourself a burden, I am doing this for you because I want to, and you did the same and more for me." She smiled, her eyes became droopy and she fell asleep saying, "Thank you...Ikuto" I smiled and went back into the family room. Utau was sitting, arms folded, face red and she was holding back tears.

"How is she?" my smile dropped quick,

"She cried when I told her, she is in a lot of pain, and it doesn't help that she thinks she is a burden on us." Utau stood up and got attitude,

"Of course she thinks she is a burden, you have a career and I have school, her family isn't here to comfort her and on top of it, she won't get over what I said to her! Ikuto she sleepwalked into the street once, if Nagi wasn't there then Amu wouldn't be here! What Amu needs is someone who is gonna stay here and put up with all of that, just for her. And I know you think you can, but if you mess up, I won't ever come back here! I am going with Kuukai somewhere!" She said as she got her jacket and slammed the door. Utau is worried, and she feels bad for what she said to Amu. I ran my fingers through my hair and remembered that medicine that Amu was supposed to take, it was a bottle of this purple liquidy goo, I walked into my room to find Amu shaking, she was sweating even more than before, I ran over to her and pulled the covers off, I put my hand on her forehead and she was burning hot. Could this get any worse? I picked her up and took her into the living room where it was cooler and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ikuto?" I am holding back tears now, she looks so helpless, and sick. And all I can do is provide medicine.

"Amu, you need to take the prescription medicine the doctor gave me." I held a spoon full up to her mouth and she blushed when she opened and put the spoon in. she sat back on the couch and sat silent for a little, I went to the kitchen and washed out the spoon and put the medicine away. I went back to the living room and asked,

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head, but I knew she was. I cooked dinner anyway, I had to eat even if she wasn't going to. I cooked up sticky rice and fried fish. I went into the living room again with a tray of food. She shook her head again so I placed it on the coffee table and ate. She turned on the TV and pulled her knees up to her chest. We both sat still for a little and when commercials came on I said,

"You won't get any better if you don't eat." She put her feet on the floor and said,

"I know you're trying to help, but I can't eat right now, if I do I will throw up, all I need is a shower." I looked back at her and smiled,

"Would you like my assistance?" She blushed and stood up,

"No way PERVE!" and then she stomped over to the bathroom and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Kissed and Drugged and Tmrw!

**~Okies, so I am not getting ANY more reviews… But I still posted this for the silent r&res, if u kno wut I mean. I am trying guys! And if u have watched Kaicho Wa Maid Sama, I am making a fanfic on it! Plz read 1****st**** chapter! Thanks for reading!~**

Amu's Pov:

I walked in the bathroom and realized that I was supposed to take prescription medicine that Ikuto mentioned, but I didn't remember if I had taken it yet, so I opened the door and snuck over and grabbed the botte, it's funny because I thought it was a liquid med, but this one was pills, I shrugged and took 2 like the directions said. I stripped and filled the bath with water and a lot of bubbles! I got in and tried to find a sense of relaxation behind the throat and stomach pain. My eyes started to feel really heavy suddenly and I soon felt like I was in a warm ocean, I looked up and there was so much water that it was too blurry to see. I was falling, lower and lower in the water, I couldn't breathe. I tried to scream but my throat hurt too much, I let out tears and realized I couldn't move for some reason…

Ikuto's Pov:

I was watching tv when suddenly I heard a lot of water splashing in the bathroom, and then I murderous scream came out of her mouth, she sounded like she was in pain. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom door and screamed,

"Amu! Are you ok?" There was an awful silence and I said I was coming in, so I covered my eyes and surprisingly the door was open and she was laying in what seemed like a bubble cover, crying, holding on the the curtain next to her. Her eyes were closed and she was frowning sadly. I lightly said her name, and her eyes opened. Her fear was immediately gone, and she was observing her surroundings. I bent down and layed my cheek on her forehead, she wasn't too warm. She said my name shyly, and I pulled my cheek away to face her.

Amu's Pov:

Once I had realized it was all a dream and came back to reality, Ikuto's face was inches away from mine. Layers of bubbles were covering me, so I felt a little better. Ikuto came a little closer, and before I knew it, something changed. Was it my surrounding? Was it my looks? No, it was a feeling I had never experienced before, it is kinda lame since I am 16 now. It was my first kiss, it gave me a warm feeling, when Ikuto tried to pull away from me, I lifted my hand and pulled him by the cheek to keep it there. I then used my other arm to wrap it around him in a half-hug. It was a long and romantic kiss that I am happy to call my first. Ikuto pulled away and put his hand on my head, he ran his fingers through my bangs and smiled. I felt dizzy though, something had to ruin the moment. My insides felt funny and before I realized it I was out like a light.

Ikuto's Pov:

One second we are kissing, the next she passes out. But her face became pale and her cheeks were redder then usual. I called her name and checked if she was breathing. She didn't respond and her grip on my shirt loosened. I pulled away a little and she kept her grip the same, still a little tight. So I pulled a towel off the bar behind me and wrapped it around her so I didn't see anything. I then pulled her into arms and rushed her to my bedroom. I grabbed another towel and dried her hair, then wrapped her in the covers. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah, Amu are you okay?" She sounded funny, her voice was waving.

"Are you trying to get me to sleep with ya, ya little perve! I know what yer thinkin!" She said in a goofy tone and laughed.

"Amu? Why do you sound like this?" she then tried unwrapping herself out of the covers and I pulled them back over her and said,

"Amu, you're only wearing a towel, don't remove the cover!" She turned to face me and said,"Shouldn't you be happy? You knew this day would come!" I looked at her strangely, was she trying to seduce me after our first kiss? No, Amu wouldn't do that, she must've taken something. I leaned down and smelled her breath, she blushed and put on a sexy smile. She didn't drink anything.

"Amu, did you take any meds?"

"Y-yeah, you weren't taken care of me so I took my pills! You trying to keep me sick and helpless-well I saw through ya!" I ran into the bathroom and saw the pills, they were cold pills, and if taken with another medication, can cause drunk behavior. When I showed them to her she nodded and tried to pull the covers off again, until I pulled them back on her and she said, "Ikuto, I am feeling very hot, please let me take the covers off." She flashed a helpless look and I pushed my hand on the end of the cover and said,

"Nope, no playing bad-girl now." She looked pouty and I heard the front door open and Utau walk in with Kuukai. I called Utau over and she dressed Amu, well fought her while dressing her. I went to get as much water as I could so it would cycle through her and she would be all druggy. Kuukai said he and Utau would hold her down, and we would force water down her throat. When Utau walked Amu in she was telling Utau how much of a lesbian she was.

Kuukai's Pov:

I felt so bad for Amu, she was sick and under the influence of meds. But Utau and I held her down on the couch anyway, Ikuto forced the water bottle in her mouth and she drank. It reminded me of a child, it was cute. Utau kept laughing when Amu would pushback for air. So after ten minutes of that hell, she fell asleep helplessly. Ikuto picked her up and put her in Utau's bed. He came back and Utau asked,

"Ikuto we have trouble, do you remember what tomorrow is?" Ikuto got a funny look on his face and tried to remember what it was, but failed.

"Ikuto, Okasa is visiting!" {Okasa means mother in Japanese}

A very surprised look came upon his face and it seems as though he was looking back into his past for something…


End file.
